The DeRavin Witches
by TheRedTiger
Summary: An AU fanfiction. Use of actors' faceclaims. Original characters. Use of stuff from 'Charmed' and 'Once Upon a Time' .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! This is my very first fanfiction so please be understanding. I am really excited about this because I wanted to write thins fanfiction ever since I begun watching OUAT. This is completely AU, it is not even based on some TV show. I just use the portrays of the actors I need. And some stuff from 'Charmed' and 'Once Upon a Time' . I hope you like it!**

**Reviews would be LOVELY. **

**This fanfiction is called : " The DeRavin witches. " **

_**Faceclaims: **_

**-Emma DeRavin : Jennifer Morrison. **

**- Leo Dornan : Paul Wesley. **

She had no idea how she could do this. /This/ . Preventing an object from hitting the ground after it had been thrown on the air. How she could prevent people, animals from walking, flies from flying when nature had designed them all partialy for this purpose. Her brain didn't seem to understand that, believe it, even though she could see it, she could do it. But then again, which human would believe that ? Especially a human whose life is all about science, facts .

And there she was, standing in front of the man who broke into her house, in front of the man who managed to throw her against a wall in the same mysterious way she could move her hands in the air and 'freeze' him, stop him from moving.

The sixteen year old Emma was trembling in fear, tears rolling down her face she kept her hands like that, her fingers spread, pointing towards him.

He couldn't move. He couldn't talk.

" What the hell is going on? What the hell is happening to me ? " Was all that the blonde girl could think of whilst tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" Why ? Why to me? What did I do ? I don't wanna live like this! I didn't ask for this! I don't want it! " She scareamed. She couldn't keep it inside her anymore. All the pain, all the horror. Just imagine it; she was an orphan, never met her parents, grew all by herself on the side of the road. Now she could finally find a job, get some decent money, have a small place to live, a bed to lay at instead of the paper boxes she used to use. But it seemed like she could not catch a break, like life was not for her, like the universe or God or whoever was in charge of world, life, death, hated her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the man, the monster standing before her begun moving. It was the first time something like that happened. It was the first time someone she had frozen begun moving again but it was also the first time she had stayed in the room with her attacker for so long.

" Stay away from me! " she yelled, her voice full of fake power and strength in order not to fall apart as she moved her hands in the air again freezing him.

Only a second passed and then the man begun walking towards her again. What the hell was happening? Why wasn't that working ?

" Time to get your powers, witch. " the man said in a heavy, cold, strong voice as he moved his arm so quickly and sticked it into her chest, right through her chest, grabbing her still beating heart into his big, dirty hand.

The young girl's lips curled in an ' O ' form and a loud cry slipped past her lips as she came face to face with what was going to happen to her. Die.

All she could do was pray, pray that someone would save her, hope for a miracle.

And as in someone had read her mind, had heard her cries for help, a man suddenly appeared into the room with blue, shinny, white light surrounding him.

" Help. " she was able to whisper, move her lips slightly.

The strange man lifted his hands in the air, the same way Emma did when she wanted to freeze someone, only he did not freeze him . He did something better, something which not only saved her but guaranteed her that whoever that monster was, he was not coming back.

He blew him up.

There was a quite loud commotion into the room. Both of the people were thrown towards different sides of the room until it was over. That monster was no longer there. Gone. Once and for all.

Leo, managed to jump on his feet quickly and run towards the girl.

" Are you okay ? " he asked as he helped her stand on her feet as well.

" Y-yes...I-.. " Emma nodded. She could not talk, words could not be formed. The shock was too much. It was the first time she got close to actually losing her life.

" Who are you? "she asked the man who was standing besides her. " Who are you? " she repeated almost whispering.

" I am Leo. " the man replied. " I am your whitelighter, Emma. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I am back with the second chapter of this fanfiction.**

**Also, opinions, ideas & requests are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Face-claimes:**  
**- Emma DeRavin: Jennifer Morrison. **

**- Leo Dornan: Paul Wesley. **

" My-what ? " Emma replied in a stronger tone of voice, moment after she recovered her breath after that shock. With a quick, sneaky move, her elbow met Leo's chest and she immediately ran away from his -helpful- grip.

" Who are you? What the hell is going on?! "

" I told you, Emma. I'm your white-" The young man was not able to finish his sentence.

" Lighter, yeah. Which I have no idea what it means. You are here to kill me as well ? Because you can try. All I have to do is move my hands in the air and freeze your sorry ass. " The words which slipped past her lips where covered in a strong, powerful voice but the truth is, that Emma was scared. Terrified. She could barely stand on her feet. Her heart was pounding within her chest, she felt like it was going to explode any minute but she /had/ to stay strong. She /had/ to fiight this, she /had/ to fight him, whoever he was.

" Look, Emma. I know that it is a lot to take in and I understand that you might be not ready to know the truth but you /have/ to listen to me, you need to trust me. I am not here to kill you or harm you in anyway. I am here to /help/ you. Help you understand what is happening to you, why it's happening, how to control it..." Leo said making sure to make eye-contact with her. He needed to make sure that she trusted him, that she believed him because after all, he /was/ telling her the truth. All he wanted to do was help her.

But with everything she had been through, Emma found it difficult to just sit down and listen, let alone trust some random stranger who appeared in her house.

" Nice try. " she muttered and just like always, she moved her hands in the air, spread her fingers and freezed him. Or /tried/ to freeze him.

" I came here prepared, Emma, you cannot freeze me. " the man replied and walked a few inches closer to her.

" What ? No.. " the blonde girl replied in a shaky voice but she did not give up, she kept moving her hands up, she kept closing and re-opening her fists in a desperate effort to stop him from moving, walking.

Leo took a deep breath and stopped walking. " Okay, let's just do this right. You wanna know why you cannot freeze me, Emma ? Because of this. " he said in a calm tone of voice and slowly pulled the v-cut of his shirt lower to reveal her a neckless, a talisman. " It protects me from your power, it gives me amunity towards them. I am wearing this, only because I need you to listen to me. I am not here to hurt you, I am telling you the truth. I have the answers to all of your questions. I will take it off if that's what you want, destroy it even. "

" You'd do this for me ? WHY ? "

" I will do whatever it takes to get you to hear me out, Emma. /Whatever it takes. / " His voice was always calm, strong and steady. He did not want to frighten her or make her feel insecure even when he was around.

" Alright. Toss it. " she instructed him while raising both of her eyebrows.

" Thank you. " Leo, said, with his lips curling up into a small, little smile of victory and tossed his neckless to her. " Ready to listen ? "


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is here, guys! I have LOTS AND LOTS OF INSPIRATION TODAY! **

**Blame 'The Vampire Diaries' for that. xD**

**Reviews would be LOVELY. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Face-claims: **

**Emma DeRavin: Jennifer Morrison. **

**Leo Dornan: Paul Wesley. **

Sliding the neckless in her front pocket, the blonde girl moved to the other side of the room, ready and into position to use her power if needed.

" What's your name ? " Emma decided to start questioning him. She wanted to get this over with.

" My name is Leo. Leo Dornan. "

" Who are you or- what are you? "

" I am your whitelighter, Emma. "

" Dude, give me straight forward answers or I have no ethical problems with sticking a knife in your throat. " the blonde girl muttered, cocking an eyebrow.

" Fair enough. I am something like... uh.. a gurdian angel. I have certain powers, /magic/ powers, just like yours. Only I don't lift my hands in the air to freeze and run. But to kill. Protect and stay. "

Emma nodded softly. " /My/ guardian angel... Don't we all have one ? " she asked confused.

Leo's lips curled up into a soft smirk. " Ah, why are always the most stubborn chosen for this ? " he asked himself.

" Being chosen for what ? "

The young man exhailed heavily.

" Well, believe it or not, you are a witch. The ability you have, to freeze, to stop time, is a magical power. It was given to you through your ancestors. It was passed on to you. Both of your grandmother and your mother were witches. Me on the other hand, I am a whitelighter. A guardian angel just like my grandfather and my father. My job is to protect witches, like you. Every witch has her very own whitelighter. Me? I am yours. "

" Well... This means you are here to protect me ? "

" Of course. Just like I protected your mother and your grandmother. "

" Wait... How.. ? You are barely 20! " she replied in a loud tone of voice. " Cut the crap and tell me who you are! "

" You don't understand. Whitelighters have eternal life. From the moment they decide to bless us with our powers we don't age. We remain in the exact same age. For ever. "

" Wow..." was the only thing which could come out of her mouth. " And I thought I was the screwed up one here. "

Leo smirked once again. " You are not screwed up, Emma. You, your family were chosen. To do good. They have big plans for you. "

" Who the heck is 'they' ?! "

" They? Oh, they are... uh... Upper level angels ? They used to be whitelighters too, but because of all the good they've done, they got a place in heaven and they shorta 'run' things up there. They are something like my bosses. " he explained.

" So, let me get this straight. A bunch of former guardian angels are in charge of everyone's life ? What about God and Jesus and all those stuff they taught us at school ? " she asked confused.

" Oh, they are all true. See, in every supernatural movie, witches do not believe in God, they don't have a certain religion. But in reality, real life witchies, have the right to believe in whoever they want to chose. Because like I said, it's all true. God and Jesus are way higher than whitelighters. We are just protectors. "

" Alright, I- I see. You said you knew my mother and my grandmother. How come I never met them ? "

" I did know them. Quite well, actually. I was your grandmother's protector and then your mothers. They died. Both of them. That's the reason why you did not know them. Your mother died after giving birth to you and your grandmother shortly after it. That's why you were raised on the streets. See, after you were born, Emilie, your Grams, took care of you. But after she died, demons, vampires... All of the monsters you've faced until now... tried to take you away, tried to raise you so you could grow up to do horrible things. But they couldn't. You wanna know why ? Because your family's karma protected you. You were never meant to be Evil, to do evil. "

That was a lot for Emma to take in but deep inside her, she couldn't be happier for having someone to instruct her, look over her shoulder, protect her. With a sigh slipping past her lips, she looked deep into his eyes.

" You know it's gonna take a while for me to trust you, right ? "

" Of course I do. I got the same answer from your grandmother the first time we met. " he informed her with his usual smirk never leaving his face. " But I already saved your life once and I took off my talisman -which by the way I need to get back because without it I am a dead man walking - so I think I am close to gaining your trust. "

" Don't count on it, buddy. " she mutter, with her lips this time curling up into a soft smile. " So what now? What are we going to do ? Meet like this everytime they try to kill me? " she said as she walked by him and handed him his neckless.

" That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. See, usually, my charges, the people who I have to protect come and stay with me, at my place. We can sign that I am your legal guardian and you can live your life like a normal teenager who will learn about magic and about protecting herself. Besides, your family's Book of Shadows is at my Manor. "

" ' Book of Shadows ' ? What the heck is that ? " she asked as she put on her leather blue jacket.

" It's an old book. Like a journal. It contains all of the adventures your ancestors went through as well as spells, information about magical powers, kinds of demons and ways to vanquish them. "

" You don't have to say anything else, I'm in. Are you driving ? "

" Um... nope. I have a faster way. I think you witnessed it the moment I appeared? " he smirked.

" Oh. That. Hey, what's with the shiny lights? "

" No more questions, okay? At least not today! " he said with a half smile, already freaked out by her questions.

Emma just nodded, with a soft laugh escaping her mouth.

" Do you need any help with the packing ? "

" Packing? Dude, three t-shirts and a couple of jeans is all I owe. I think I will be fine without them. "

" As you wish then. Give me your hand. "

He said holding his hand out for her to take it. And when she did, the shiny, bright, blue lights appeared again and in a matter of mere seconds, they were standing in the middle of a cozy, warm living room.

" Welcome home, Emma. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Feel free to PM me about requests or ideas about this fanfiction. (: **

**Faceclaims : **

**- Emma DeRavin : Jennifer Morrison. **

**- Leo Dornan : Paul Wesley. **

**- Emilie DeRavin : Kim Raver. **

**- Elsa DeRavin : Candice Accola. **

The young girl took a look around the insanely big house. That laxurious Manor. She had never seen such a big place in her life before. She could not even imagine what it would be like for someone to live there. There was a couch. No, three couches. In /one/ living room. There was a fireplace, a huge dinning table, stairs... It was not modernly decorated. On the contrary, it was a classic, brick house, probably built somewhere between 1800-1840.

" So how do you like it ? Can you see yourself staying here ? " Leo took her hands in his and looked into her eyes with that cozy, friendly smile on his face.

" It's- big! I've never seen such a big place in my life but yeah, I can totally see myself living here. " Emma replied as she took a few steps away from him and begun wondering around the living room, looking carefully at the pictures on the walls, examining every detail.

" Who are all these people ? " she asked Leo without taking her eyes from those pictures not even for one moment.

" They are your ancestors, actually. This Manor belongs to your family for ages. Ever since the first DeRavin oin history. "

" A few hours ago I did not know who my mother was and now I have a bunch of rich ancestors. Man, that's what life's about. " she muttered to herself.

Leo couldn't help but laugh a little. " You are certainly know how to handle it, don't you? "

" Can you blame me ? " she shrugged. " Wait, if all these are my ancestors why do all the pictures have the name 'Salvatore' ? " she asked him confused whilst pointing at the names.

" Oh, that. Well, your family name was originally Salvatore. The first Salvatores on history are tracked around 1800. Back then they were not witches. The opposite, actually. They were hunting down and burning witchies or innocent people who were accused of enganging with witchcraft. " he explained.

" And let me guess. My grandmother finds out she's a witch, she runs away, changes her name to 'DeRavin' and everyone gets their happy ending ? "

" Not really. Before Emilie got pregnant, she had no powers. She was a believer, though. And when she got pregnant, that was when she received her powers, through your mother. But yeah, she ran away and did change her name to DeRavin because her family would never understand. "

Emma frowned a little bit at the sound of his words. Because no matter how well she tried to handle it, that was all too much for a sixteen year old girl. Letting herself plop on the couch, she placed her legs on the old, wooden coffee-table which was ellegantly standing in the middle of the living room.

" Tell me about them. What were their powers ? "

" Emilie's first power was freezing time, just like your power. But then it grew, thus creating another power called Telekinesis; she could move items and people by waving her hands towards them. Elsa's, your mother's power was blowing up. She moved her hands in the air just like you do but instead of freezing, she could blow up. Just like I did before. She died too young so her powers were not able to grow. "

" Wait, does this mean that my powers will grow as well ? "

" Definitely. And because you are much more powerful than the two of them, your power will grow faster. That's why we need to get to work fast. You need to learn how to control your power, how to use them in order to defend yourself. "

" Just give me today, alright ? I don't know how much more I can take right now. "

" Of course. Actually, I was planning on giving you a week. So we can explore your Book of Shadows together, so you can learn more about your family. "

" Can we do this now ? I think I am up for some reading. "

Leo nodded. " Of course. Just let me go get it. " And with that, the young man stood up, took the stairs two by two and got to the attic.


End file.
